Edward goes to Italy
by Woot-Ima-Fish
Summary: What happens in Italy?


**Woot-Ima-Fish: **Yeah, I was bored and I thought I would write this.

Please read and review telling me what you thought ^^

**Italy**

Bella sat up in her room singing a song Edward had wrote for her while he was on a vacation in Italy,

_'We may be many miles apart, but baby i still feel for you_

_Oh i think this could be true, we seem to be connected in some way _

_why does the oceon have to stop us now, we have come so far..._

_maybe i love you and, could never test it for truth as a pool of water_

_keeps us far apart.. Oh baby do you love me too, cause if you do im willing_

_to try anything to make this work, if it means swimming over to you _

_oh i'll do it if it means i get you_

_I'll be here when you need me _

_when you need a listener_

_even if you just need someone to sit in silence_

_with you_

_baby i'll be there'_

The song had a meaning Bella just couldn't seem to figure out what it was. She knew Edward would come back to her but she still worried. She had even considered to take a trip to Italy to make sure he was alright.

Bella was missing Edward so much.. she was keeping up to date with him mainly by Alice's thoughts and images. But no matter what she did she would hear or see him giving her warning that could save her life. Although she had Jacob to keep her company, she still had the tears running down her cheeks whenever she was alone.

Alice was coming over soon, Bella would be able to cheer up a bit by knowing the latest news of what Edward is up to. As she was thinking over what he could be doing right this minute, she heard the famous three tap knock on the door. Alice had arrived.

When Bella opened the door, Alice threw her arms around Bella's neck sobbing, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry... we have to stop him Bell." Bella hold her best friend tight,asking " Alice what has happen? Is Edward ok? Alice, Alice? What's going on?" Alice pulled away from the hug, tears streaming down her beautiful face. " It's Edward he's, he's fine now, but he won't be if, if he carry's on with his plan." Bella looked confused, but she felt the tears coming down her face as she knew Edward couldn't be doing anything good.

"Alice, what is Edward going to do? Vampires can't kill themselves can they?" Bella asked concerend for her love. Alice looked at bella indicating to her room. Bella nodded in reply. As they were walking up to her room, Charlie stepped out from the kitchen. "Girls, what are you up too?" But then noticing they didn't look at all happy he asked. " What is wrong, girls?" Alice being a vampire and all, manged to pull her self together, saying with a smile on her face. "Hey Charlie we were just going to Bell's room to plan a night in at my place." Charlie looked at them both concerned but just shrugged saying. " Have fun"

In Bella's room Alice sat down onto her bed,waiting for Bella to do the same. "Alice what is Edward planning?" Alice looked up at Bella "I will only tell you if you can promise me you won't get so worked up" Bella sighed. "Alice just tell me please.."

Alice looked around the room, trying to find something other than Bella to focus on. "Well, Edward is well.. he thinks.. your..err...dead" Bella's eyes open wide. "Wh.. why?" Alice bit her lip "I know you didn't tell anyone about you cliff diving and Jacob saving you.. but... well I saw you do it... and Edward can read my mind.." She looked at Bella before carrying on. "But well he thought he had seen enough and.. well.. he didn't carry on to the part where you surrived"

Bella colasped to the floor, clutching her knees. "I... I... i've got to g.. g...go to Itally" Alice slid down to the floor, "Bella, you will get hurt you can't go there is nothing you can do.. Bella.. I.. the volturi is on there to Edward now..." Bella looked at Alice and Hugged her, sobbing in her shoulder "Alice if it was Jasper would y.. you.. just stay sitting around"

Alice realised that Bella would do anything even it meant die to get Edward to saftey. Bella got up as fast as she could and started to race around the room packing. "I need to. Leave. Now. Before it's too late" She threw one last thing into her bag and went for the door. "Bell, im coming with you" Bella spun around.. "Alice I don't want your life at danger to, please stay here, please for me, for Edward"

Alice had to say she would stay, or she could be seen as dis-loyal. Bella ran down stairs saying "Dad im going to Italy, I have to see Edward.. I love you dad" Before Charlie could say anything Bella was already out and in her car.

Speeding down the motorway, Bella only had one thing on her mind and that was Edward... She almost crashed her truck into a Mercedes, not being able to see properly through the tears that clung to her eyelashes. She turned the radio on in need of a distraction.

When she arrived at the airport, she jumped out of her truck, forgetting to lock it... she ran inside to buy a ticket to the next Italy flight. Lucky for her there was two left. As there was only half an hour till the plane took off Bella ran like the wind, tripping over here and there.

She finally got on the plane and waited as paitently as she could for the landing in Italy. She tried to avoid the gaze from anyone, the tears still streaming down her face. No matter what she did, the tears wouldn't go away.

Landing in Italy, Bella ran to where Edward was staying. She knew roughly where she was going as Edward had taken her there before. With it only being an half and hour run she decided to go by feet instead of waiting for a cab. Turning the corner, she saw Edward on top of a car, with a crowd of people around him. Bella ran fatser and climb up to Edward. His eyes open wide, "Bella, why are you here? Your not dead...? I..I... I thought you died when you..." Bella took his hand "Eddy, you didn't wait to see the whole story."

Edward picked Bella up, jumping to the ground. "Bell you don't how much I have missed you and to be thinking you were dead it just made me want to die." Bella looked at edward.. "How do Vampires die?" She asked in wonder. Edward chuckled "Thought you would ask that.. Well, when a vampire reveals it's skin to the humans, they sparkle and you know this... it is ok if the volturi don't find out.. but to do it in the country they live in, would lead to death.. they would have burnt me.. and I would have let them without protest, if it meant I could see you again." Bella eyes opend wide. "Edward no matter what happens to me, you never, ever do that, please?"

Edward started to walk over to a set of stairs, the people gawping after them. Bella clung to Edward tighter. "Bell I would rather die than have to live without you" Bella thought she had fallen in love again. "Edward I love you a lot, but I don't want you to die for me." Edward looked at her, his mouth half open about to say something, but he closed it again.

"Eddy, can we go home now?" Bella asked. "Yes, my love we shall go home and carry on life, and I will never leave you again." But as they were about to leave, four cloaked men came around the corner. "Edward where are you going?" asked the one at the front. "Aro, I didn't do it, Bella here stopped me." He looked in the mans eyes. "A human, Edward, do you know what danger this is?" Bella jumped in before Edward could say no more. "Sir, Aro is it? I won't tell anyone what you are.. I promise."

Aro looked at Bella and Edward holding hands, "Disgusting, how can you hold hands with your food." Edward chuckled. "Bella does smell delightful, but Aro I have been brought up to only drink the blood of animals, do you remember or did you forget?" Edward chuckled as he stated this. "I remember Edward, but you natrually should eat this." he indicated to Bella. "This right here is your food" Edward didn't like the way he had called Bella _this _so he said loud and clear. "Aro I do not eat humans, and I would prefer if you didn't refer to Bella as this" Bella moved closer to Edward.

Aro threw them a dirty look. "Edward would step forward and hold out your hand so I can test that you did not reveal your self to all these humans." Edward stepped forward and stuck out his hand. "I don't see why Aro, as you can clearly see, nobody has fainted, nobody is scared, and nobody had been harmed. Aro took Edward hand in his and focused what was in Edwards mind. "You did not do it, all because th- I mean Bella showed up." Edward looked at Bella, "Yes that is true, I would do anything to make my Bella happy."

Aro looked at Bella, "Bella may I have a look in your head to see if Edward hasn't tampered with his own memory." Bella looked at Edward to see if she should. "Bella go on he is not here to harm you, only me" bella stepped forward with fear in her eyes. "Thank you Bella" Aro said as he took Bella's hand. "I can't see in her mind, this is impossible, how could this be?" Edward became interested "I to can not see Bell's thoughts, me and Carlisle have come to a conclusion of Bell having some kind of mental block." Bella looked at Edward as this is the first she had heard of it.

"Edward, we need someone like this in the Vampire world, you need change her" Aro said with a look of eager on her face. "If you can't do it, I will happily do it?" Edward grinded his teeth together, a hiss escaping through his teeth. "NO! I will never harm Bella and no-one else will either, Bell is perfect as a human." Bella looked from Edward to Aro. "I'd rather you kill me than change Bella into one of us." Aro Looked at Edward and sighed. "Very well, you shall come to your death."

Bella screamed "NO! Edward I love you, please, I can become like you, please, Edward I beg you." Edward looked at Bella's pleading face. "Bella, my love I have to, I will not let you become a moster.. Never" Bella looked at her one true love. "Edward if you die I want to die with you."

Aro spat on the ground. "Ugh, love sick, Edward with a human, love, ugh, you should know better." Edward turned to Aro. "Human or not Bella is perfect to me, but I will not put her through with being like us." Bella looked from Aro to Edward again saying wordlessly "No, no, no" Aro took hold of Edward shoulder. "Edward I do not want to harm you."

"Well, Aro stand up and be the gentlemen you are and let us free." He said, placing his hand onto Aro's hand. "You have no fear in your face, and I am speaking of to kill you Edward." Edward looked at bella. "I do not fear death as I know I have gone to save the life of a loved one." Aro looked at Edward and Bella again. "I can not let you do this Edward." He said taking on long look at Edward. "I can not let you come to your death, you have to much of a good heart." Bella looked at Edward feeling slightly relieved. "Edward I am going to give you a rule you must go by" Edward nodded and said. "I will go by it, if it is sensible."

Aro looked at Bella, "I would have to ask you to change Bella to be one of us, if you and her are still together within the next three years." Edward looked at Bella "Please" Bella said. "I...I.. ok Aro you have twisted my arm this time.. I will go by your rule, but as you know I will be with Bella in three years time, is the rule really that fair?" Aro looked at Edward. " I do not know this, so the rule is fair." Edward looked right into Aro's eyes. "Aro, I can tell you nothing will ever come between me and Bella." Aro looked from him to her. "I have heard of Vampies and Humans falling in love, but as strong as this..."

Edward looked at Bella, Reaching for her hand. "Edward, can we leave now?" she asked, taking his hand. "Aro may me and my Bella leave now." Aro looked at them both. "Yes you may leave, but Edward remember in three years time I will be coming to make sure Bella is a vampire.

**To be continued.....**

**Sorry I know most of the characters where really OC**

**Woot-Ima-Fish:** Mainly I was just thinking about New moon

and I thought I would write this... I don't think it's too good.

But you can tell me what you think.

**Review!**

**vvvv**

**vvv**

**vv**

**v**


End file.
